lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
The Princess of Disaster's Wrath
Plot Years ago there was a kingdom known as Vulcan, a peaceful kingdom in which rulers King Takeo Masamune and Queen Tiana Masamune and they had a little girl and only child, Princess Takako Masamune. Her mother had died after giving birth to her and during the time in which she’d grown up, her father had assigned her seven protectors known as the Constellation Knights to watch over her and train with her so she could learn to use her powers effectively as a Sailor Senshi. She’d practically grown up with the Knights and came to fell in love with one of them, Constellation Knight Hayate. She’d told her father that he was the one that had her heart and the one she wanted to marry, however, her dreams were short-lived. Not only did he not love her back but a war had broken out, due to an unknown enemy that never showed its face, having attacked the Vulcan Kingdom. While everyone was distracted with fighting the enemy, King Takeo had been secretly murdered. You’d think that all was well even though the battle was won right? Wrong. Princess Takako was stricken with grief and heartache that she’d turned against her own knights and the people of her kingdom. Her once good powers had gone to the dark side and she used them to kill off half the people of the Vulcan Kingdom, to make them feel the same anger and sadness that she felt for not being able to have the one thing that she truly wanted. The Constellation Knights barely escaped her wrath but three of them did not. She’d succeeded in killing Constellation Knights Shin, Mannen and Hajime though they had been reborn as young children. The once harmless and kind Takako had become known as the Princess of Disaster and uses the surviving citizens of the Vulcan Kingdom as her pawns, sending them out to gather energy from the people of Earth. This energy becomes the source of her powers as well as her objective. Without it, she is powerless and weak. Her goal is to once and for all kill the Constellation Knights so they will no longer get in the way of her plans to shroud the entire world in complete darkness.There will be a total of three arcs and the threads will be posted in the form of chapters but listed as 'Stage' and the number with the chapter title. Threads will already be named since this plot is small and it'd be done amongst a small group of members. As each arc progresses, another arc will be posted along with a summary of each thread that describes what happened that involves characters that were mentioned/used so others will know what happened. There is no specific board that these chapters will be posted in, meaning you’re free to post them wherever you want. That includes the school related boards too. Acquaintances & Rivalries Arc The arrival of a new enemy has gotten the Sailor Senshi all in a frantic on how they should go about handling the situation for this enemy, their tactics a little similar but the objective has nothing to do with them or gaining the power of the Silver Crystal. Instead, they’re attack random people of Tokyo and taking their energy. Not only that some new allies arrive into the picture that call themselves the Constellation Knights which is something that’s less than pleasing for the Outer Senshi. New friendships and rivalries are made as a new battle to protect Earth and its people begins. (Chapters 1-8, Volumes 1 & 2) 'Volume I' : - STAGE 001: New Enemy? New Targets? - STAGE 002: Who are the Constellation Knights? - STAGE 003: Reconnection Between Friends - STAGE 004: The Wish 'Volume II' : - STAGE 005: The Commercial Gig - STAGE 006: Listen To Your Heart - STAGE 007: Rivalry Between Sisters - STAGE 008: Rivalry Between Brothers Love & Journeys Arc This thing called ‘Love’ is tested amongst the people of Earth and the Princess of Disaster is more enraged that she has not been able to succeed in getting rid of the Constellation Knights, along with the interfering Sailor Senshi and various empowered students that attend T-A, Juuban, Ashford & Tsukuba keep foiling her plans. Not only that, there is trouble in the friendship world that causes many to feel the need to take a journey to find their true selves. Will they succeed or will they fail? And what is this!? This Sailor Senshi aren’t needed anymore?! (Chapters 9-17, Volumes 3 & 4) 'Volume III' : - STAGE 009: His Passionate Flower - STAGE 010: That’s Why I Smile - STAGE 011: I Will Still Love You - STAGE 012: Jealousy 'Volume IV' : - STAGE 013: Is It True?! The Sailor Senshi Aren’t Needed?! - STAGE 014: United To Fight - STAGE 015: The Forever Promise - STAGE 016: Journey pt. 1 - STAGE 017: Journey pt. 2 The Shadows Wrath Arc It all comes down to this as the truth is revealed on how the Princess of Disaster came to be and the Constellation Knights are asking for the help of anyone that is willing to join them in stopping their former Princess once and for all. But things take a turn for the worst when one of their own turns against them and joins the Disaster Princess’s side and becomes her Knight of Darkness. Now comrades are pitted against one another as darkness has engulfed the entire world. It is time for the bravest of warriors to come together to fight to rid the world of darkness and make things shine. It’s one of those choose your side ordeals but which side will prevail? Light or Dark? (Chapters 18-27, Volumes 5 & 6) 'Volume V' - STAGE 018: We All Fall Down - STAGE 019: Princess of Sorrow - STAGE 020: Princess In Love - STAGE 021: Princess of Disaster - STAGE 022: Betrayal 'Volume VI' - STAGE 023: The Darkness Rises - STAGE 024: Age of Darkness Begins pt. 1 - STAGE 025: Age of Darkness Begins pt. 2 - STAGE 026: Age of Darkness Begins pt. 3 - STAGE 027: It All Comes to an End, Everlasting Peace? Characters Involved The characters involved in this mini arc are solely the characters you already have in your possession that is registered, that includes series characters too if you wish to involve them in the arc so long as they fit. No one is obligated to join in and participate in this if they do not want to but if you do, please bring in characters that work. And you’re more than welcome to also create some if you decide to join in with the small group of us that is doing this by picking a character from the Tsukuba, T-A, or Juuban Academy Student threads where there are plenty of characters up for grabs with descriptions and pictures already laid out. The bios you have to construct yourselves. The Constellation Knights are also characters that will be needed in the arcs, as they’re the sole targets that the Princess of Disaster wishes to eradicate. They do require bios, which if I’m bored enough I’ll make them and pass them off to anyone who wants them. The Constellation Knights Constellation Knight Hayate Hayate is the Constellation Knight of Wind. He is considered to be very hostile due to his past experience with Takako, formerly being Sailor Phoenix and unwilling to accept anyone else as the new Sailor Phoenix. Concerning his past with Princess Takako Masamune, what started his hostility is when Takako had fallen in love with him but he was unable to return her feelings, causing her to be heartbroken that the one she loved did not love her back. On top of that, the tragic murder of her father was also placed upon her shoulders along with a battle to defeat an unknown evil that attacked the Vulcan Kingdom. Although the battle was won, Takako along with her powers had turned towards evil. She attacked Hayate and the rest of the Constellation Knights and became known as the Princess of Disaster. The knights almost died trying to stop the Princess of Disaster. Mannen, Hajime, and Shin did die, in order to stop her. In the end, Mannen Hajime, and Shin had to be born again. As a civilian, he took on the job of being a personal assistant to the CEO of a gaming corporation to hide his identity in order to stop Takako whenever she makes herself known. *Hayate's star sign is Taurus. *Hayate posing as a civilian works as an assistant for a gaming corporation. *His favorite drink is Coffee (with a little milk added). *His hobbies include, going long distances on a bike or motorcycle. *Hayate's weapon when fused with a regular Sailor Senshi or a Constellation Sailor Senshi is the Wind Sword. Constellation Knight Sasame Sasame is the Constellation Knight of sound and as the Knight of Sound. As a civilian, he takes on a job as a radio personality, addressing people’s problems on the air. He is a reported flirt, but he’s also a good listener and offers his advice to others. He has a very much quiet personality and a serious nature. Sasame enabled Takako to strengthen her own abilities along with adapting to use his when they merged together. He was the one that was actually in love with Takako Masamune but never had the chance of admitting his feelings to her before she became evil. *Sasame's star sign is Capricorn. *His favorite drink is Brown Rice Tea. *His hobbies include singing and playing instruments. *Sasame's weapon when fused with a regular Sailor Senshi or a Constellation Sailor Senshi is called the Sonic Arrow. Constellation Knight Kei Kei is the Constellation Knight of Light and works at an Internet Company as a civilian. He is the most practical and direct of the Knights, which sometimes leads to confrontations. Kei is also a narcissist, as illustrated by numerous self-depicting toys and pictures in his work. *Kei's star sign is Aquarius. *Kei's favorite drink is Earl Grey Tea. *His hobbies include reading to himself, anything with computers, and himself. *Kei's Weapon when fused with the a regular Sailor Senshi or a Constellation Sailor Senshi is the Scepter of Light. Constellation Knight Goro Goro is the Constellation Knight of Fire and works as a waiter in a local café as a civilian. He is in charge of the younger Constellation Knights, Mannen, Shin and Hajime. Typically acting like a tough guy, he is the one that assigns the younger Knights tasks and threatening them for any misdeeds. He often uses reverse psychology as a tactic to get the younger members to do what he wants. *Goro's star sign is Leo. *Goro's favorite drink is Hot Chocolate with milk. *Goro's hobbies are riding his motorcycle, and cooking. *Goro’s weapon when fused with a regular Sailor Senshi or a Constellation Senshi is the Fire Axe. Constellation Knight Mannen Mannen is the Constellation Knight of Ice and is the unstated leader of the younger members of the Knights. With his two ‘followers’ Hajime and Shin, and himself, all died when fighting the Princess of Disaster (Takako) years ago and was reborn as that of a child. Mannen often comes up with clever ideas to solve the Constellation Knight’s problems, including using Shin as bait sometimes. The older Knights get mad at him and claim that he’s too young to help most of the time which drives Mannen to disobey them more. *Mannen's star sign is Sagittarius. *Mannen's favorite drink is Cream Soda. *He is very good at sports. *His weapon when fused with a regular Sailor Senshi or a Constellation Sailor Senshi is the Ice Javelin. Constellation Knight Hajime Hajime is the Constellation Knight of water and the second youngest member of the Knights. He is always seen hanging around Mannen and Shin. Years ago when Takako became evil, he, Mannen and Shin were killed by her evil alter ego the Princess of Disaster. Him and the others were reborn again but growing up as normal children without any memories of the event. This is why they’re considered so young compared to their comrades. *Hajime's star sign is Aries. *His favorite hobbies is making model birds. *Hajime's favorite drink is Orange Juice. *His weapon when fused with a regular Sailor Senshi or a Constellation Sailor Senshi is the Water Flail (or Water Whip). Constellation Knight Shin Shin is the Constellation Knight of Wood & Plants. Shin is the youngest member of the Constellation Knights and is able to use his abilities to heal plants, being very sensitive to anyone hurting them. Like the two younger Knights Mannen and Hajime, Shin had also died by the hands of the Princess of Disaster but was reborn as a child. *Shin's star sign is Aries. *Shin's favorite drink is Royal Tea, with sweet milk. *Shin’s weapon when fused with a regular Sailor Senshi and a Constellation Sailor Senshi is the Rose Whip. Targets : Stage One – Rina Flannigan & Rei Flannigan DONE Stage Two – Nira Kouki DONE Stage Three – Milly Ashford Stage Four – Nunnally Lamperouge Stage Five – Kaku Sakuma Stage Six – Asuka Tenjoin Stage Seven – Runa Kugimiya & Asuna Kugimiya Stage Eight – Lane Phoenix & Edo Phoenix Stage Nine – Masaya Winter Stage Ten – Jonouchi Katsuya Stage Eleven – Raito Yagami Stage Twelve – Molly Prescott Stage Thirteen – Tami Kanon Stage Fourteen – Anya Kururugi Stage Fifteen – Lolita su Britannia Stage Sixteen – Isabella De Lenox Britannia Stage Seventeen – September Katsuyumi Stage Eighteen – Aichi Sendou Stage Nineteen – Anne Flourite Stage Twenty – Usagi Tsukino Stage Twenty-One – Maura Kiyoko Stage Twenty-Two – Albedo Stage Twenty-Three – Hanataro Tenshi (Targets are subject to change. If so, the character has to match with the particular chapter.)/font> Villians The villain that is known in this arc is Takako Masamune, the Princess of Disaster. She has minions that collect energy for her and send it to her or there are times where she collects energy herself. The minions are NPCs and do not require a bio. They’re those reoccurring minions that always die in the end before the real battle kicks off. So I’ll probably just NPC those. Probably use a number of four at the most and they’ll have different names and abilities (somewhat) so people won’t confuse them with another minion that was killed. So no one really has to worry about making a villain for this arc as it already has one. Now if you want to NPC a minion of hers, that’s fine, let me know first so I’ll know if your idea for a minion is okay or not. Don’t need much but just a small description and a list of their powers and what they do explained. But that’s only if you want to play a minion. If not, Naru or Jazcat be playing them. What is Expected & Needed Main thing that is needed is for all the chapters to be done. I mean if you’ve seen Sailor Moon before then you know how their plots usually go. Just this plot isn’t based around the Senshi entirely and this one is way cooler. >.>; The descriptions of each arc is already up and what is to be expected or at least a vague idea of it anyway. The rest is up to anyone involved and once one arc is finish, more will be added to the description of what happened, yada, yada. Since this arc is small, I expect it to move fast cuz it’s like what, twenty-seven threads? That can be done easy. Also, the most annoying thing about battle threads that I hate are characters that have powers but don’t want to use them to fight. Look, this arc is strictly battle. Your characters have to at least do something to protect themselves. They can’t just start screaming and hoping someone will save them cuz that’ll just make me take you to the side and tell you that if your character doesn’t do something, they will be taken out of the thread completely. >.>; I can’t kill them so that’s the only logical solution. So, at least please put up a fight. This plot is not an overall Sailor Moon plot, meaning anyone with a character that can fight and has powers can join in. That also means that anyone OTHER than the Sailor Senshi can defeat the Princess of Disaster too if your characters are up for the challenge. But when we get that far, then we’ll discuss who gets to defeat her and turn her back to the way she was. In the end of it all she is expected to end up with Sasame after he’s turned back to the side of good. That’s about the only thing that I am throwing out there. What is not Allowed Don’t sit and wait to start a thread, just start it if you’re bored enough because you want something to RP. But if you start the thread, don’t stop it on the first page. The only excuse I will take that a thread has stopped is because your life got busy in which case you need to decide if you want to stay in the thread or tell everyone to finish it without you and we will do that. The threads are private and the targets involved are regular everyday citizens that have already been picked. So for anyone other than myself that plays a minion of Takako’s, do not stray off and go pick another target. The minions are allowed to have more than one target at the same time or separately so long as the selected character in question that is the target is targeted. Also, don’t bring characters in that don’t fit. Like assassin characters or some shit. If they’re not already acquainted with another character of yours then please do NOT bring it in. Assassins are not wanted in this arc, as they serve no purpose. I will boot your character out if you bring it in and it doesn’t fit. However, I’m fine with characters that are supernatural hunters. Those are fine. Now, some characters can work as replacements for those who end up having to drop out but that’s only if that happens and it’s been discussed already to avoid confusion. Character(s) Living Situations Depends on the characters you decide to use. Takako generally will attack anywhere she feels the Constellation Knights will not have time to appear and stop her. All of Earth is her target, not just Tokyo. If you have a character that is able to change locations, you can use them but that’s if the setting changes. More than likely it will and you just have to be ready for it. Since this is a small arc between a small group of is, then this shouldn’t be too hard. Most of the targets and setting will be in Tokyo but it might switch up depending on the thread that is being done. If your character lives in Tokyo and has no way to travel outside of that, then don’t magically make them do it. It’s cheating and god modding. Also See *Forum Storylines